


lock the doors, baby

by surexit



Series: Dan and Lewis [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Slash, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Lewis and faily first time phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lock the doors, baby

Dan’s hands are trembling, just a little, as he lies down on his bed and picks up his phone. For some reason, this feels deeply illicit – from Lewis’ hushed comment earlier that day that, “Hey, Mum and Jerry are going out this evening, do you want to try...?” to the fact that he’s locked his door.

He checks his watch, and dials Lewis’ number.

“Hey,” Lewis answers. “They’re gone.”

“Uh,” Dan says. “Hey. Good?”

Lewis laughs slightly, a tiny puff of fond breath. “This is really freaking you out, isn’t it?” he says, the mockery in his voice gentle. “Don’t you wank?”

“Of course I-“ Dan reins back his yelp. “Of course I do. Only, not _by appointment_. I thought you said you hadn’t done this before either?”

“Nah, never needed to.” Lewis’ shrug is practically audible. 

“Right,” Dan says, laughing a little helplessly. “This’ll be great.” His hands have stopped trembling.

“I don’t think it’s supposed to be that complicated,” Lewis says, and Dan can imagine the tiny grin that’s working its way onto his face, softening his sharp eyes. “What’re you wearing? Put your hand on your dick.”

The directions make Dan laugh even as he obeys. “I think – ah! – I think you’re supposed to actually wait for an answer to the question.” He leaves his hand cupped over the bulge of his half-hard dick, rubbing a little and sending tiny shocks of pleasure up his spine.

“Go on then, what are you wearing?” Lewis is definitely grinning now.

Dan arches his back a little, and says, “Green boxers. You?”

“Prepared,” Lewis says, and there’s a curl of approval in his voice. “Me? Nothing.”

Dan closes his eyes and breathes deeply, for a second or two. “Put your hand on _your_ dick, then,” he says.

“Already there,” Lewis retorts, and there is an unsteady wobble in his tone. “Catch up, mate, come on. Start wanking.”

“That is really not sexy,” Dan says, but he’s lying, and he knows his voice is a hoarse giveaway. He pushes his boxers down with one clumsy hand, starting to stroke with the other, dick coming fully hard as he teases around the foreskin with his thumb.

“Fuck, I wish I was there,” Lewis says, voice tight. “My hands aren’t big enough, I – uh,” his voice catches on a gasp.

“Tell me,” Dan says, spreading his legs and pushing his head back into the pillow, assaulted with images as he listens to the sounds Lewis is making, the tiny whine he recognises and the small grunt which he doesn’t.

“I fingered myself in the shower yesterday,” Lewis says, and Dan tosses his head with a groan, hand tightening on his dick. Holy fuck – Lewis’ back twisted, the long line of his arm, eyelashes dripping water. “Fingers weren’t wide enough. They’re not – ah! – they’re not wide enough now.”

“You’re...” Dan’s hand speeds up.

“We’ll do that next time I see you, we’ll, you can fuck me, I want you to fuck me... oh _fuck_.” Lewis’ voice spirals up into a familiar moan. Dan drags in air in a noisy gasp, and his toes curl as he follows Lewis over the edge.

It takes him a moment or two to start breathing again. He lies on the bed, hand lax around the phone and muscles limp, and listens to Lewis’ panting breaths start to slow down. “See?” Lewis says finally, voice tired and wrecked and a little smug. “Not so difficult.”


End file.
